Friends to the end
by CrAzY TrAcY 82
Summary: What happens when Brandon is hurt trying to stand up for his twin?
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone it's me again (  
  
Anyway, here is another story for you. It's about the gang from Beverly Hills and what they go through to carry on being friends. Any way, read it and enjoy. PLEASE review this too,  
  
Thanks  
  
Friends to the End!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you serious?" Kelly asked back shocked and sadden at what her boyfriend and best friend had just told the gang. Everyone was crying, even Nat had tears in his eyes. "You can't leave Baby" Dylan said with a sad expression on his face, as he wrapped his Girlfriend in his arms. "I'm sorry "Brenda said crying, "My dad got the promotion and theres nothing we can do," She said looking at the floor. "When do u leave?" David asked. "Friday morning" Brandon who had become really quiet answered. "This just isn't -fair" Kelly cried while her, Donna, Andrea gave Brenda a HUGE hug. "GROUP HUG" Steve screamed making everyone start laughing. "Well Brenda, we better get going I told mom, we would be back as soon as we gave the gang the news," Brandon answered pulling his twin sister by the arm. "I know, I also promised mom and dad we would help them pack." She said with a sad smile. They hugged their friends and Nat again, and walked out of the Peach Pitt.  
  
"Why do we have to leave?" Brenda asked more to her self then to her Brother. "Look Brends," He started as he turned in his seat to face her. "I know, I don't wanna go either, but do this for mom and dad, Dad feels real bad, I mean it was just over a year ago when we moved to Beverly Hills, and just as we got settled in they move us AGAIN, but we made it when we moved here. and as long as we have each other, we will make it again." He said smiling, he saw tears pouring down his little sisters face, and pulled her into a bear hug. "Thanks Brandon, I love you" She said as she kissed him on the cheek and sat up to wipe away her tears. He smiled at her as he pulled out of the parking and drove off to their house. "Oh good your back" Jim Walsh replied smiling at his kids. "You okay Brends?" He asked noticing that she had been crying. "You know me dad, I'm just being me" She said laughing, as she walked up to him and Kissed him on the Cheek. "I love you dad" she said running up the stairs to her room.  
  
"Hey Brenda, Can I come in?" Asked a voice by her door, she looked up to see Dylan and Brandon standing there smiling at her, "Yeah sure......" she said smiling widely at them."What ya doing?" Brandon asked sitting on her bed while she sat on Dylan's lap on the floor. "I was packing and found my photo album" She said turning the page. "Oh look at that one" Dylan said laughing, pointing at a picture of the gang at the beach last summer. "And that one" Brenda said laughing while crying. "Damn, I'm gonna miss you guys so much" Brenda said standing up and walking to her window, that over looks the sea. "Not as much as we gonna miss you" Said a voice by the door. "I've got a idea," David spoke up, standing next to Donna, Everyone looked at him, "Why don't we leave these two, to finish packing and go camping, It's only Monday, we can go till Thursday" David said smiling at everyone. "Yeah...sounds good" Brandon said nodding his head in agreement. "Then we can have a Farwell party on Thursday night" Andrea said getting excited bout spending a whole three nights with her best friends. After they made arrangements to go camping, they all went their separate ways and let the twins finish packing before meeting at the peach pit. "Ok, Bye mom and Dad, We will see you on Thursday" Brandon and Brenda replied kissing their parents and setting off to meet the Gang.  
  
~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
"Brenda.....Brenda.....BRENDA" Shouted her family friend Valerie Malone. "Uh...yeah...oh sorry Val, guess I just zoned out, probable just really excited bout seeing the gang again." She said smiling. "Hey Girls" Replied two voices, they turned around and came face-to-face to see Brandon and Jessie. "Hey, Guys" Valerie replied. "Brenda you okay?" Brandon asked his sister. "Yeah...of course...just kind of got this funny feeling this is going to be one unforgettable Christmas season. Brenda said with a small smile. "Well come on Brend....we gotta go pick them up from the airport" Brandon said pulling his sister up and out the door. "PHONE ME LATER VAL" Brenda screamed to Valerie. " I was just remembering last time we saw them, remember that camp?" Brenda asked laughing, "Hell ya....I'm never gonna live that down I am?" Brandon asked back, with a grin. "Nope" Brenda replied as she and Kelly ran into each others arms. "OMG....I've missed you sooooooooooo much" Kelly said hugging Brenda as hard as she could. "I know, me too" Brenda replied as tears came streaming down her face. "Okay Next" Steve joked. Brenda let go of Kelly and threw her arms around Steve and David. After bout 20 mins when they group had finally calmed down, they went and fetched the group's luggage, and climbed in the car. Kelly, Donna, Andrea went with Brenda while Dylan, Steve, and David went with Brandon. They pulled up at the Walsh house hold. Only to see a unfamiliar car parked across the street. "Did your parents get a new car?" Andrea asked Brenda. "No...Why?" Brenda asked as she noticed the guy standing next to the passenger's door. "Ooooooh, who's the hottie?" Kelly asked with a big smile, "uh....he's no-one" Brenda said shakily. 'you okay Brends" Andrea asked, 


	2. Chapter 2

Noticing Brenda's sudden change of mood. "Yeah fine." she said smiling, hoping and praying Brandon hadn't seen the guy. "Man...You should see the babes at the beaches here" Brandon said getting into the mood. 'Hey Brenda, ya know who we should match make" Brandon asked grinning. "Who Brenda asked back with a grin. "Janet and Steve, and Andrea and Jessie" He said looking at Andrea, 'Who's Jessie?" Andrea asked looking interested. Brandon and Brenda looked at each other with the biggest grins. "Jessie is just one of Brandon's Best Friends. The group went into the house, totally forgetting bout Mitch standing outside talking on his phone.  
  
"Hey, Gordon" Mitch said into the phone. "I'm at the Walsh house. You still good on helping teach that cow and her good-for-nothing twin brother, who they messing with? Well they got company....so this is gonna be good" Mitch said with a evil laugh, the kind that sent shivers down SATAN'S neck.  
  
"What does everyone want for lunch?" Brandon asked, "C'mon, Brands I wanna go find some of the hot chicks, ya always talking bout in the letters" Steve whined. Brandon just laughed "Steve you've got two weeks." "A hell of a lot can happen in two weeks" Steve said with a wink, as he walked back into the lounge. "Hey Brandon, why don't we throw a party tonight, Mom and Dad will only be back on Monday, We can invite Valerie, Jessie, Janet the whole gang." Brenda said smiling widely at him. "Yeah" everyone screamed. "Okay Kelly, Andrea and Donna you guys go with Brandon to the centre to get some food. "While the guys stay here and help me setup" Brenda said walking into the lounge. "Sounds Good" Everyone said as they went their own way. "Brends phone everyone and tell them bout the party" Brandon said grabbing his jacket and walking out of the room.  
  
"David...Can help me with the stereo" Brenda asked. "Ya...sure" He said smiling at her. Knock...knock. "Dylan can u get that" Brenda shouted from outside, "It should be Jessie or one of the guys" "K no problem" He shouted back, walking to the door. "UH...Hi...I'm Dylan" Dylan said putting his hand out to shake it. "Ya...whatever. Man..." "BRENDA" Shouted the all too familiar voice. Brenda just stood still and started shaking. "WHERE THE HELL IS MY GIRLFRIEND" Mitch shouted at Dylan. David and Steve came to the door to see what was going on. "UH...M..M...Mitch" asked a very scared voice hiding behind David and Steve. The guys looked at Brenda confused. Smiling Dylan said "Boyfriend. You never said anything bout a boyfriend" All the guys raised their eyebrows. "Brenda...Brenda...Brenda... When are you going to learn that I DONT like being a secret" Mitch said sighing, and slowly walking towards Brenda, as she slowly backed away. David noticed this and had a really bad feeling, being the overproctive best friend he was he stepped in front of Brenda, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU DOING?" Mitch screamed pushing David out of the way, by now Brenda had started to cry. "NO Mitch" Brenda screamed as he pulled out his gun, "Mitch...no you wouldn't" Brenda said as she started to shiver. "Look Brandon's gonna be back soon, and I know you don't want any trouble" Brenda said as tears were streaming down her face. "Alright" he said to Brenda, as a sly grin covered his face. Pulling the gun down and walking over to her. Kissing her on her cheek. "But just remember this ISNT finished yet, and let that good- for-nothing brother of yours know, I've got a gun, next time I see him anywhere near me his dead" By now Gordon, Alex, Shorty and Clyde were backing Mitch up. "I repeat. DONT MESS WITH US" And with that said him and his friends turned and walked out, but not before messing up Brenda's Car.  
  
Brenda sat there shaking crying, as another knock came on the door. "Please you promised you wouldn't hurt anyone" Brenda shouted at the door cuddled in a little ball, as the guys sat around her hugging and comforting her. The door slowly opened as all four of them held their breath pleading and praying that it wasn't anything to do with Mitch. "Brenda...." Shouted a shocked male voice that she had come to love. "Jessie...." She said crying. "What happened? Are u okay? It was Mitch...Wasn't it?" Jessie said getting to his feet in anger. "Jessie...waits" Brenda screamed, to Jessie who stormed out of the house and to his car. David jumped up and ran after him. "Uh...hold on" Jessie turned around to see David, "uh hey...I'm David...Man I know I wanted to go after that Jerk, but He said he would kill Brandon" David replied, with a pissed off/ scared look on his face. "WHAT?" Screamed Jessie. Just as he said that Brandon and the girls pulled into the drive-way.  
  
"Hey, what's up man?" Brandon asked walking over to Jessie and David. "I see you guys have met" He said smiling as he noticed the scared look on both of their faces. "What's up" he asked slowly, "Hey Dave" the girls said smiling, "Oh Jessie, this is Kelly, Donna, and Andrea...Girls this is Jessie" Brandon said smiling, "Look can we have a min with Brandon?" David asked. Sensing something was wrong they agreed. "Brandon....why didn't you or Brenda tells us about Mitch?" David asked glancing from Jessie to Brandon. As Dave mentioned Mitch Brandon's heart started beating faster. "H...h...How do you know him" Brandon asked panicking. "He paid us a little visit" David said slowly, as all three of them noticed Brenda's car. Brandon didn't know what to do. So he took off into the house. "Brenda...Brenda" he shouted, "Its okay" Steve said as the lightly touched Brandon's shoulder. "What do you mean its okay?" Brandon shouted at Steve. Steve looked a bit taken-back, and decided to back off a little. "Brandon. You okay?" Donna asked walking over to Brandon. "Yeah...I am but my sister might not have been...because of me" Brandon said sadly to himself as he fell onto the chair. "Hello!!!" Shouted a few people by the door. "Hey Val and Jan" Jessie said walking into the lounge from the Kitchen, "Hey what's up?" Janet asked. "Yeah....why is everyone so upset?" Valerie asked looking at everyone. "Well Mr.Dangerous paid Brenda a visit this afternoon" Jessie said looking outside. 


	3. Chapter 3

'Omg...is she okay?" Janet asked close to tears. 'Yeah, she's fine, thank goodness for David, Dylan and Steve" Jessie answered looking at the girls.  
  
"Okay...what's going on?" Andrea asked looking at all the long faces. "Brandon owes us a MAJOR explanation" Dylan said looking his way. "No...It was my idea not to tell anyone" said a voice from upstairs. Everyone looked in that direction, as all five guys ran upstairs to help Brenda down. "I'm sorry" Brenda said, as she started to shiver. "But you see, Mitch and I USED to date, but he started to abuse me, it took me a few months to get up the courage to leave him. One day he beat me so bad, I had to go to hospital. That's when I knew I had to leave him, Brandon and Jessie found out and beat the living day lights outta him, and he swore, he would get them back, he went to jail for 5 months. And now he's back." Brenda said looking at the floor. Brandon jumped up, "He's so freaking dead" Brandon screamed grabbing his jacket and Keys and heading for the door. "Nooooo Brandon" Screamed Brenda as she ran up to Brandon and grabbed him by the arm, he lightly pushed her arm away, and turned to look at the other guys, "Are you coming?" He asked the gang, the other four guys jumped up, and ran out after Brandon. He locked the door, and ran to his car where the others had already climbed in. "Look man, what if Mitch comes back while we're gone." David said, "He wouldn't dare," Brandon answered through gritted teeth."  
  
MEANWHILE WITH THE GIRLS  
  
Brenda fell to the floor as all the guys who she cared about, ran to fight Mitch. "What if they kill them?" Brenda sobbed into Kelly's lap. "Shhhhh Brends" Donna soothed "They gonna be okay you'll see" Donna said hugging Brenda. "I just wish you had told us about him" Andrea said as she also hugged Brenda. Brenda smiled; she had never felt so loved before in her life. "You guys truly are the best" she said looking from the Beverly Hills gang to Val and Janet. "I love you all" She said as they all burst into tears. "Do you know where the guys went?" Kelly asked the room, "yeah....Jimmies Pub," Brenda, Valerie and Janet answered together. "C'mon lets go, we can take my car" Janet said standing up and helping Kelly get the coats.  
  
BACK WITH THE GUYS  
  
"Where are we going?" Dylan asked Brandon, who had been quiet, the whole ride in the car. "Jimmies Pub" Jessie replied, "that's were him and all his dumb ass friends hang out." "Uh...Do you guys think this is such a good idea" Steve asked nervously. The car came to a complete halt and Brandon, Jessie, Steve, Dylan, and David jumped out and walked into the pub, where Mitch and his buddies were laughing and joking. "I FREAKING TOLD YOU ONCE ALREADY, TO LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE" Brandon screamed as he pulled Mitch up out of his chair, and threw a punch his way. "Awes I think mommies boy should go home, don't want to be up past our bedtime" Mitch said laughing and High-fiving his buds. "That's it" Dylan said to David. Things went crazy and the next thing Mitch pulled out a gun and pointed it at Brandon. "Well it's a shame your sisters not here to save you" Mitch said with a big grin. As Brenda and the girls pulled up, they heard screaming, with a BIG BANG...... Brenda ran inside, and what she saw was a nightmare comes true. "BRANDON!!!!!!!" Brenda screamed running up to Brandon's side, "OMG...I cant believe it" She said as she hugged Brandon's body close to hers, "He cant die" She said looking up at the gang, who by now were surrounding her, with the girls crying there eyes out. What lay in front of them, was Brandon covered in Blood. "Excuses me miss" Said a paramedic, Dylan and the guys held Brenda as she cried in their arms. The police arrested Mitch for possession of a weapon. "Sorry....does Mr.Walsh have any family in this room?" He asked Janet. "Yeah...That's his twin sister" She said pointing in the direction of Dylan, David and Brenda. "Thanks" replied the paramedic. "Sorry....Miss Walsh, would you like to come in the ambulance with your brother?, the rest of you can follow in your cars" The paramedic said, "Yeah...I'm going" Brenda said to the Paramedic as well as the gang.  
  
She climbed into the ambulance and sat next to her brother. "Oh Brandon" She cried holding his hand. "Don't die, please I would never be able to survive with out you" She said as she started to cry uncontrollable, "Shhhhh its okay sweetie" one of the female paramedics at the back said as she gently hugged Brenda. "Is he your brother?" She asked looking from him to Brenda. "Yeah.. Twin brother" Brenda said as tears streamed down her face. "Sweetie, His gone into a coma, but talk to him, he can hear you, and if anything's going to bring him out of it, it would be listening to his best friends, family and most importantly, YOU" She said smiling, and going back to work. "Oh Brandon....if you can hear me, I'm sorry, sorry for every time we've fought, for not listening to you and dad about Mitch, I love you more than anyone, or anything, Please don't leave us" She couldn't talk anymore as the tears got to much and she collapsed on her brother. As they got to Florida's international hospital, Dylan and the guys pulled up and jumped out holding Brenda back as they rushed Brandon, into the hospital to perform surgery. "I WANNA GO WITH" Brenda screamed kicking at the guys as they wheeled away her brother, the most precious guy in the world to her, and she knew that if Brandon Died her whole would die with him. As Dylan spoke to Mr. and Mrs. Walsh, David and the group sat trying to comfort Brenda.  
  
"UH...Hi" Said a doctor "I'm Doctor. Reed, Can I please see one of the guys in my office" "Yeah...sure" Dylan replied looking at the group. He walked past a shaken Brenda and into the doc's office. "Hey...your?" "Dylan....Brandon's best friend" Dylan replied sitting down in front of the Doctor. "Okay Dylan...The reason I didn't want Brenda in here is....things are looking bad, Brandon has lost a lot of blood and we cant find anyone that has the right one, except Brenda, But 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm a bit scared of going that way coz of the state she is in" Doctor Reed said looking up at Dylan. "He might not make it, anyway, Like I said he is in a real critical condition, you haven't by any chance spoken to his parents have you?" "Well....I haven't but one of our Best friends went down to the reception to phone them, as Brenda isn't in a stable enough condition to talk to them on the phone" Dylan said looking outside of the doctors windows to where Brenda sat staring at the wall. "I've never seen her like this" Dylan said on the verge of tears himself. "Well I don't blame her, they say twins have a real strong bond that almost never gets broken, no matter what" The doctor said looking in Brenda's direction. "But Dylan, you know you gotta tell the condition he's in" Doctor Reed said looking back at Dylan. "But How do I tell her, that her twin brother whom she adores, is dying, it's going to kill her" Dylan said sighing, and the last thing he expected happened. He found himself crying. A few minutes later Dylan and Doctor Reed left his office, and walked back to the gang, "Well thanks Doctor Reed" Dylan said stretching out his hand, to shake it. "As soon as you've filled everyone in on what's happening, you can see him, he is in Ward 2 room 1" Doctor Reed said and turned away to go check on everyone else. Dylan filled everyone in and Brenda took it better then anyone else, All Brenda said was "He's gonna make it, I know that" and she turned to go visit him. "Hey....Big Brother," She said smiling "Told you I would be back, you aint gonna get rid of me by pretending to be sleeping" she said laughing a little. "Well Thanks, you saved my life for the what....millionth time, in the 18 years We've been alive" She said softly as she sat down besides him,  
  
Just under an hour later her parents came, and they tried to reason with Brenda to go back to the Walsh house, but she wasn't interested. Minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days, days turned into weeks and eventually weeks turned into a month. The gang had been here for 4 weeks, and had missed two weeks of school, everyone tried reasoning with them, to go back home for at least a few days. But they weren't interested, "If it were us here, Brandon would stand at our bed 24/7, so that's what we doing, if you don't have school, its not the end of the world, but if you don't have friends you can rely on in bad times as well as good, then it is" that is what Dylan always used to say. "And anyway" Kelly would pipe in, "Brenda needs us, and if someone in our group needs us, were there no matter what" Donna would agree. "Uh Brandon....okay its time you got up, you came in here in November and tomorrow is the 1st December" Brenda said, She was so sick of Hospitals, of not sleeping, of crying, but most of all She was sick of being sad and not having her brother to comfort her, and tell her she meant the world to him. She was so scared of losing him, that she had to be put on tranquilisers. "Good Morning" Donna and Kelly said walking into the room with a few plastic bags. "Morning" Brenda said back with a small smile, "So...what's in the bags?" she asked back interested. " Oh just Christmas decorations, We thought it would make it easier and more homey, not to mention put a smile on Brandon's face when he wakes up to a Christmas decorated Room" Kelly said standing next to Brenda just staring down at Brandon's pale face. "Well" Donna started "Lets start decorating" They all three said. By the time everyone came back to visit Brandon, the room was looking for like a bed room then a hospital room. Nights went so slowly, and finally Christmas had come, the doctors said they were giving him till the 1st January, if nothing changed, the best thing would be to put the machines off, as that was a sign he would be brain-damaged. Brenda couldn't remember a time she had cried so much, she always knew that no matter what happened, as long as she had Brandon, everything would turn out right. But she never once stopped to think what would happen if she lost Brandon. Till now that is, that's all she could think about, and it hurt so badly, she often thought it would kill her. "Brandon....I can't believe its Christmas eve already" She said sitting in the chair next to Brandon's Bed, as she usually did. She started to remember all the times when they were little, and they woke up on Christmas day with a whole lot of presents, under the tree. "Remember Last Christmas" Brenda asked to Brandon, even though he couldn't answer her, she knew he was thinking of it now. "Yeah...everything that could go wrong went wrong" Said a voice from the door. "Fist we got into a fight, then the dog ate the supper, they stereo decided not to work, and the lights went off, everyone was so pissed off with each other for a while, but when we thought of it, we were all together, spending Christmas with the ones we loved the most" Dylan said as he pulled the chair out and sat on the other side of Brandon. "C'mon man.....you gotta remember the chicks who stole my car" Steve stepped in. "or the time when we ALL had to bail Steve out, as he was caught in the Deans office" By now the whole gang had gathered in Brandon's room.  
  
Brandon could hear the talking since day one, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get to the voices. He could hear Brenda crying time and time again, and every time he heard her crying it broke his heart. He called and called, but she never answered, he didn't know what to do or where to go. All he knew was he had to get out of there before he caused more pain and suffering to the people who he cared the most about.  
  
"Remember the camp, last year before the twins moved." Donna asked looking at the girls. "You girls will never let us live that down would you" David asked. "Well you wanted to go Skinny dipping," Brenda replied with a real smile, this time, one that they hadn't seen since the airport, and Dylan thought that as much as he hated them bringing up the Skinny dipping part, if it took Brenda's mind off everything for 5 secs it was all worth it. "What Skinny dipping thing?" Valerie asked looking at all the smiling and laughing faces, it sure was a nice change from all the sad, crying faces, not that she blamed them, she never cried, and now she couldn't stop the tears when they started, and she couldn't even begin to imagine the pain that Brenda must have been going through.  
  
"We all went camping, just before we moved here," Brenda started as Kelly carried on, "And the guys were dying to try skinny dipping in the river, the only problem was, that the police drove by, and demanded they got as ASAP, as there were crocodile in the river," "The guys jumped out totally forgetting the only thing that they had were there towels." Andrea finished giggling so hard she had to sit down, "Okay but we decided to play a prank and steal the towels from the guys, you should have seen them" Brenda said laughing so hard, David had to stop her from falling off the chair. By now even Valerie and Janet were laughing hysterically. As the night went on, the group remembered and told Val, and Jan, all the memories they had, from the pranks, to the fun to even the more serious things they had gone through. And Brenda thought that if they could get threw this together, then no matter what passed their way, whether it was Big or small, they would be Friends forever. One by One they left the room, till it was just Brenda and Brandon again.  
  
Brandon couldn't help but laugh at the memories of their friendship, and he knew then, he couldn't just give up. There were way to many people in his life who he cared about, and who cared about him, for him to leave them, and he knew he was running out of time, before they put him off the machine, He didn't know what machine they were talking about, but he knew he couldn't let them do that, so he made up his mind.  
  
"Brandon.....Just remembering all those things we've been through with the gang...but we've been through more, and I've always known that no-matter what happened, as long as you were by my side, we would get threw it. But I'm scared.....scared you don't wake up, and I'm all alone, you don't know how much I miss you. Please wake up soon Brandon, Mom and Dad asked what I wanted for Christmas, they so upset that they went shopping to get away from everything for a while, and I told them, I ONLY want one thing this Christmas.....and that's for you to wake up" and soon after that Brenda fell asleep on Brandon's arms, What she didn't know was, that Brandon had just woken up, He looked around the room, and realised that he was THE luckiest guy on earth.. Despite, being in I.C.U, he had the best family and friends in the world. "Merry Christmas Brenda" He whispered as he watched his sister move about. He looked at the clock and it was 12:00 exactly, he tried to shake her as much as he could, when she finally started to wake up, he grabbed her arm and squeezed her hand, at this she suddenly sat up and looked at her Brother. "Merry Christmas Brenda." Brandon said. "OMG.....Doctors, Nurses, Dylan, MOM, DAD, GUYS QUICK BRANDONS AWAKE" Brenda screamed running back into Brandon's room with a big grin on her face, as she realised her prayers had come true and she had her brother back again.  
  
THE END 


End file.
